Tiberius Gracchus
Introduction Tiberius Gracchus (ティベリウス・グラックス, Tiberiusu gurakkusu) is a pirate and member of the Imperium Pirates. He's the older brother of the Gracchus Duo, alongside his younger brother, Gaius Gracchus. Appearance In spite him being an older brother, he's a bit on the short side. Standing roughly 3.9 ft. tall at the shoulder, he makes up for his short height his transformation powers, as well as a swift speed to his step. His brown hair is cut rather short, and he's dressed in a dark green toga. Other than said toga, he wears light brown sandals as is the custom of the West Blue country of Byzantia. Personality Eldest of the Gracchi Brothers by ten years, he was more even in temperament; more measured in speech. In short, a more calm thinker. Moreover, he is one of a sober disposition; with high respect for the authority of command. Because of this, he's highly loyal to his captain; one Justinian P. Sabbatius, and has stuck by him ever since he, Tiberius and Gaius were young. He spoke in a baritone, smooth manner, almost father-like in mannerisms. Ironic, since he has no intentions of being a father himself. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat While he knows self-defense, as you need such training to handle an angry mob, he prefers to speak as oppose to act. This contrasts greatly with Gaius, whom would rend his toga and shout in a similar manner to the ever-ambitious Monkey D. Luffy, but we shall get to him soon. Physical Strength His strength is average in terms of physicality. He rarely fights hand-to-hand unless absolutely necessary. Some deem it cowardly, but he sees it as a sign of wisdom. However, this is when he is in his human form. This will be further explained in his Devil Fruit segment, but despite his calmness, he is never above combat if it means protecting his crew, his captain, or his brother especially. Agility If there's one thing he is especially good at, it's his ability to dodge. Part of it comes from his Devil Fruit, but he is able to dodge physical blows (such as fists and kicks) with ease. However, he's not super-speedy on other fronts; unless he's in his Zoan form, he can't dodge cannon fire, nor bullets at point-blank range. Endurance Now endurance, that is a whole other matter altogether. While not a tank, he can withstand most hand-to-hand barrages, and is generally strong-willed mentally as well. Weapons Despite his more rhetoric ways of interacting with the world around him, he's not above using a weapon in self-defense. The most used of his arsenal is a knife he dubbed the Rhetorical Razorback; which he uses to great effect if he needs to sneak up on an unsuspecting foe. Devil Fruit For further information: Mokin Mokin No Mi: Model Deinonychus Summary: '''This model of the Mokin Mokin No Mi gives one the speed and powers of a Deinonychus, with all the advantages and weaknesses therein. '''Type: '''Ancient Zoan '''Usage: '''This fruit is Tiberius's main source of combat, usually preferring to otherwise talk his way out of fights. His swift mind makes his already fast form one of extremely powerful cunning. Relationships Crew '''Imperium Pirates Family Gaius Gracchus (Brother) Allies/ Friends Justinian P. Sabbatius (Close Friend and Captain) Belisarius F. Africanus (Swordsman) Theodora of Cappadocia (Musician and Justinian's Guardian) Procopius of Tribonia (Navigator and Scribe) Mundus of Alabasta (Shipwright) Hypocrites of Thracia (Doctor) Marcus Rufus Apicius (Cook and Gourmet Diner) Enemies Varnatio Gellimer (Justinian's Arch Rival) (Others to be Announced) Other History Born the eldest of the two brothers, Tiberius was born a man of the rhetoric. He adored debating logistics in a time of reforms, corruption, and social oligarchy. His family were friends of the royal family, and thus, Hh would often play with both his younger brother Gaius, as well as the prince of Byzantia, Justinian. This friendship strengthened when Justinian became of age to rule; and he would take both Tiberius and Gaius with him as his counselors. Together, they would keep the public in his favor, and help ward off the enemies of the imperium. Unfortunately, this wasn't to last; for Justinian's rival, one Varnatio Gellimer, became the ruler of a neighboring kingdom to the West known as Carthagesta. Gellimer hated Byzantia and its people with a burning passion; so much so that he immediately declared war on them to prove his kingdom was the true holder of the West Blue. To make a long story short, Justinian became a privateer and commanded a crack team of characters from across the West Blue, even one from the faroff kingdom of Alabasta. And sadly, despite their efforts, the war was lost, causing Byzantia to fall into the hands of Varnatio. Now an outcast of his own kingdom, Justinian, along with his crew, vows to one day gain the resources needed to take back his home. Tiberius, ever-loyal and sober in his disposition, stuck by him, as did many of his crewmates. Character Design Tiberius was inspired by the real-life person also called Tiberius Gracchus. He and Gaius were both reformers of the Roman Empire, and were sadly struck down before their time by the very people they tried to save from the greedy political powers. I felt this would be the perfect chance to revive them in a way that keeps them in a less-likely-to-die-too-soon angle compared to their real counterparts. Major Battles TBA Quotes "May I never abandon my magistrate, nor my allies in this day of man-kill-man."-Tiberius's resolve to protect Justinian from those who would harm him and his friends. Trivia Tiberius and Gaius were both in the back of my mind when coming up with a new angle for my more updated One Piece canon. I've always wanted to make a Roman/Byzantine-style pirate crew, but didn't know where to put it in between the more musically inclined Goodman Pirates I had made in One Piece: Peace of Mind. I imagine him being voiced by Chris Sabat, whilst Gaius is voiced by Eric Vale. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Dinoboygreen Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Pirate